Talk:Daily Objective System
Formatting Needed By no means complete, but it's a start. The article could use some formatting and color work but I'd figure i'd get the information out there for now. I'm not the greatest at color schemes and design but I'll add something in at some point unless somebody better at colors wants to work on formatting. Anybody feel free to add info. Jado818 (talk) 16:32, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Boss Creatures that don't update The following named *Boss* creatures do not update the Slay Boss Creatures daily objective. These have been verified in-game. If you come across a named boss creature that does not give credit for this category, please add it to this list! *Kretiz the Claw in the The Withered Lands Boss Creatures - Talk For the section entitled "Slay Boss Creatures" I can verify that they do have to be at least green con. I'm not sure about the quest named though. One thing I can verify (since I've been spending a large amount of time in the Withered Lands) is that the same named upon respawn and subsequent kill will count twice as a "Boss Creature". I killed the The Hive Watcher, received credit, and then stood there creating the Encanting Helm of the Holgresh screenshot, page and update. The mob respawned so I killed him just to experiment and got a second credit for a Boss kill and completed this task. One other thing I can verify is that not all named count as a "Boss Creature". I noted on Kretiz the Claw that this named does not count as a Boss Creature for the Daily Objective tasks. I have killed him on at least three ten (I've stopped counting) separate days and have never received a Boss credit. He counts as a "creature" only. In all other respects (ornate chests, AA, etc) he appears to be a "named". I'm not sure... but maybe he's a quest named?? --Paceyourself (talk) 20:40, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :I don't believe there is a single common defining element to identify which monsters are a Named Monster based off their name. We could list it as Most Named Monsters or we could simply label those monsters that don't update it as a regular "Monster". I'm not sure how common change is. :Maybe a way to go forward would be to list it as most named monsters and also change those monsters that don't update it to a "regular monster" template. Jado818 (talk) 14:47, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not sure about changing a "named monster" to a "regular monster" template because of their applicability to the daily objective. They're *named* because they have other special characteristics that the surrounding (similar) mobs don't. i.e. They're the "Boss" of their area. ::I noted it on Kretiz because he's the only one that I've come across that doesn't update the boss kill. I'd just about bet that the Boss' that don't count for this are on a very short list. Maybe we can create a list on this page that contains only those bosses that don't count? I'll start it above... Paceyourself (talk) 08:56, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree, just because it does not count towards the "Boss Creature" daily doesn't mean it's not a named monster. If anything, I'd say /bug that it isn't updating and maybe note on the page that it's named but does not count. --lordebon (talk) 14:23, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Poor Kretiz may be the only "Boss" that doesn't make the cut as a true boss! I wonder what he thinks of his *downgraded* status? Paceyourself (talk) 09:58, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Was just a thought but you're probably right, it wouldn't be practical to base named's off it even if it was an easy to identify characteristic. To be honest though, I wouldn't bother with a bug report unless it's something major. I don't think they bother with them unless the bug is a game breaking exploit. Jado818 (talk) 14:55, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :You'd be surprised. It might not be given a high priority since it's minor, but a bug report at least gets it into their system (to be verified by QA and queued for eventual fixing even). --lordebon (talk) 16:07, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Daily Object Reward Category? I'm wondering if we should make a category for daily objective rewards? Jado818 (talk) 15:06, October 10, 2013 (UTC) New items for sale The Loyalty Merchants now sell new items such as titles and other previous expansion equipment not yet listed. I might get around to adding it eventually. Jado818 (talk) 21:44, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :I'm willing to add them to the table for now, since I have a character standing right there from my log-out last night. Then it'd be a matter of adding the examine window/pages for each one. Give me about an hour to do glamorous things around the house (ooh laundry!) and I'll begin the process of adding each one. Since you've been diligently working on this too, Jado818, rather than hunting down the specific talk page for the topic, have we come to any consensus on if we have retaining separate pages for both version of the Loyalty Token merchants in each city? If so, maybe one of use should pop over and link the city specific pages to the general page for Loyalty Points Tokens? It makes sense to have a (Qeynos) and (Freeport) page if for no other reason than having a blatant page with waypoints included in the NPC info template. Yasuewho (talk) 22:50, February 4, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho ::If you want to add the new items into the article I can hold off and let you add them. ::As for the disambig page set up, I think that is the current system for the wiki. If multiple npc's / quests / items / etc share the same name they put a disambig page. Although I do kind of agree with you that a multiple npc's with shared name template would make sense for npc's like Noble Toowik Mclure, Noble Tark Validus, or Londiar Inygad as examples. Jado818 (talk) 02:24, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :The disambig makes sense, even if I think it makes (more) sense the way I wish it was set up. All of the gear items on Noble Toowink Mclure are on added to the table on the Daily Objectives page. I'll get back to add the new items Tark sells tomorrow. Also, I just got the dev joke for the name: Toowink > Twink dragged out. That's fitting, since most of the new items are from past world events, eh? Yasuewho (talk) 08:18, February 5, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho Items Shifted to New Pages Just a heads up to explain why I'm moving the items to new pages and dissembling the giant tables... I love tables, but they can be a huge barrier to casual wiki editors and are even a hassle for most experienced wiki editors when they updates needed are enormous. That's exactly what I stumbled into with this topic; we have a new NPC that's been around awhile that wasn't added here yet, which NPC sells what shifted around, and we had a HUGE influx of new items added. I've been trying to kick my habit of complicated tables for the benefit of mobile readers too, since very few of tables are useful on a tablet or phone. At least with standard page formatting, anyone can edit and the split up sections make the info less overwhelming to check and update. Since all three of the NPCs now have new subtitles to their names that indicate what they have to sell, I aimed the new pages relating to the themes implied by those descriptions. It also made it easier to link the NPC pages back to the items the sell. The new pages are: *Loyalty Point General Items - odds and ends stuff that doesn't fit either of the categories below. *Loyalty Point Equipment Items - equipment (including adornments) *Loyalty Point House Items - stuff that goes in player housing and related items. That's it in a nutshell. Let me know if anyone out there has other ideas/feedback. Now...to finish these up and add the 1001 missing item pages. Yasuewho (talk) 00:32, October 24, 2016 (UTC)Yasuewho